What goes around, Comes around
by lichiiFox
Summary: New sort of AU. Basicly it's set to modern day, it envolves around teenage Shirley Holmes and her friend, Jenny Watson. Sherlock might make an appearance somewhere in this story..All the chapters are standalone stories!
1. The beginning

I think of this as a new, yet un-named, AU. At first I thought that Sherlock would make an appearance, but I'm not sure anymore.. Also, I'm not a big fan of SH tales anymore, so this story won't probably be finished..  
THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH "THE ADVENTURES OF SHIRLEY HOLMES" TV-SHOW! I just thought the name "Shirley" fits very well :)

* * *

**What goes around, Comes around **

Jenny rode her pony and the same time listened to the awfully scary noises of the dark forest. The pony wheezed and almost tip toed into trot.

"Whoa, boy" Jenny said, trying to calm her pony down while pulling gently on the reins. Jackson obeyed his owner's request and went back to his swift gait.

Somewhere branches scratched against trees and made Jenny feel even more uncomfortable. She wished she hadn't left the riding ring arena, and would have just left Jackson to Elena's stable. But tomorrow was Saturday and there wouldn't be no school, that's why she had insisted upon riding back home. She started to think it had been a mistake to do so.

All of a sudden a strong wind caught the trees and a heavy branch broke off from a tree. It landed straight behind the horse and rider. Jackson reared and neighed his scare to the winds. Jenny lost one of her stirrups but hold on for her dear life. When Jackson got back down, he jumped straight into a wild gallop to get away from the forest.

"WHOA BOY! WHOA!" Jenny cried, trying to stop her pony. It was no good. In fact, her frantic yelling put the pony to run even faster. Tightening her hold on the reins she desperately tried to slow Jackson down.

Then there was a sound like "snap", and she felt the left side of the reins to give in. It had been broken. "Oh shit.." she exclaimed when she saw one of the three-day event obstacles coming closer and closer. It was a massive fence; over 120cm in height, and Elena had said it was about 50cm long, with a long drop behind it. Jackson was only 145cm in height, there was not a chance they could survive the jump if her pony would try to do it.

"WHOA JACKSON! SLOW DOWN!" Jenny screamed, fear prominent in her voice. She felt the first tears of terror and scare run down her cheeks.

Suddenly there was a dark shadow just beside her. A dark horse with a rider had appeared from nowhere, and the rider started to reach for the loose-ring snaffle of Jenny's pony. Soon the rider had his hand on both of the rein that was still attached and on the other side of the snaffle. She gently started to slow her horse down and in the same time pulling gently on Jackson's bit to slow him down too. The pony obeyed, seeing that he wasn't alone in this situation; the other horse was totally in control and didn't mind the wind snuffling around them.  
Both of the horses stopped. Jenny looked ahead and saw that the huge fence she had feared was only a metre away from them. She was shaking a little under her riding jacket.

Jenny turned to face the other rider who had already hopped down from his horse and saw that the he was.. No, SHE was the girl the other stable girls had talked about; Shirley Holmes.

"Are you alright?" she asked once she was beside us. Jackson was making friends with Shirley's big, dark horse.  
"I.. I guess I am.." Jenny answered a tad shakily. Shirley smiled up at her. "It's no wonder if you feel unwell. Your ride must have been a scary one, because the flight I saw looked dreadful"

She had a smooth voice and kind features; little nose, bright blue eyes and high cheekbones. Her hair, from what Jenny could see, was very dark brown.

Shirley looked at the horses making contact with their muzzles. "Looks like Archibald made new friends" she said and grinned at her. Jenny could only try to smile back at her. "Do you want me to come all the way down to your stable? Archibald's presence might keep your pony calm"

She nodded and dismounted her pony. She could not ride him, since he was still a bit jumpy and of course, the reins were broken.  
Shirley settled on walking with her as well. Jenny kept Jackson on my right side while Shirley kept Archibald on her left.  
"You have a beautiful horse" Jenny said once we had gone on a while.

"Thank you. My dad bought Archibald when we moved back here. He thought the horse might be a good free time hobby for me. Unfortunately my week schedule is very busy so I only get to ride him three or four times a week"

"What other hobbies do you have?" Jenny asked while trying to keep Jackson from cutting in front of her because he wanted to make friends with the other horse again. Jenny could also see that Jackson was starting to relax as well.

"Well, I have a karate lesson once a week, then there is swimming once a week, a riding lesson with Archibald once a week; one of the times I'm able to ride him. And of course, the key thing that allows me to take hobbies witch I like: playing the violin. I have to practise that every day for at least an hour. A music teacher visits me once a week. Oh, how rude of me! My name is Shirley Holmes" she ended her long list and offered her hand at Jenny. She took it and shook it. "And I am Jenny Watson"

"Ah! So you are the daughter of the Watson family. I heard about you moving into town" Shirley said and smirked at Jenny's expression. "Oh, don't look so shocked! This is a small town. And my father is a police officer" she winked at Jenny when she announced her father's profession.

"Oh, I see" Jenny answered still a bit uncomfortable with Shirley's presence. The other girls had told him that Shirley was an oddball. They used to tell her about she wanting to be teenage private detective and that she would run around the town asking questions. Then they had just laughed at her stupid ness of it all. Jenny wanted to know.

"You are not the only one who has heard things about me. I have heard some about you too" Jenny started. Seeing the expression on Shirley's face she thought about not saying anything after all, but she quickly decided to give it a shot. "I heard that you are.. That you try to solve crimes" Jenny ended Shirley's face slit into a smile. "Yes, yes! And I do not only 'try' to solve crimes, I actually solve them. Some at least" she said and blushed.


	2. Fragment piece

A: This is just a fragment piece, but I decided to add it :)

* * *

_Fragment.01_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Shirley asked her. Turning from her computer screen to look at her friend, Jenny smiled nervously. "Well, I thought that since my great-great-great – I don't even know how long I should say that – grand dad wrote down your.. I mean, Mr. Holmes' adventures, I guessed that it's my job to write down yours"

Jenny fingered the hem of her shirt. She wasn't sure that Shirley would like the idea at all. Instead, her friend's face lit into a smile and she came to give her a quick hug. "Be my guest, dear Watson, be my guest. Promise me one thing though," she said once she let go, "don't publish these on the local newspaper"

At that remark both friends looked at each other, and soon they were laughing so hard that Jenny's dog, Scarab, started howling with them


	3. The Penguin Attack

This is written like Jenny would have wrote it (it's always the Watsons who do the story telling, is it not? grin)  
Oh! And **NO,** I **don't hate** Agatha Christie's Hercule Poirot! I just thought this is funny

* * *

**The Penguin Attack **

It came to my knowledge one day, that the Poirot's and Holmes's were somewhat rivals together. It just happened to be, that Shirley liked to read about other known detectives as well. She weekly looked through their fan websites of sorts to read what was going on.

One day she came to me with a A4 paper in her hands. "Read this!" she puffed, "Just read the whole damn thing!" I took the paper from her hand and read it.

'The world's most greatest detective of all time must be our very own Hercule Poirot! His mind as his only weapon - - with the great Captain Arthur Hastings beside him, they would crack all cases they got together, unlike some other detectives (say, one Sherlock Holmes). - - We are happy to announce that we are keeping a 50-year anniversary party at the Waterbridge hotel, on Tuesday evening (10.5.2005 7:00 PM). We expect everyone to come in costumes of.. - -'

"Did you read it all the way?" Shirley asked or, more like demanded. "Yes, yes. The beginning is a load of crap" I said back, still eyeing the text. Shirley snorted. I could sense she was seething with anger. Her feeling towards this message was understandable. Sherlock was her idol, and in this message they had the balls to say that this Poirot was his superior.

"You know what this means Jenny" Shirley said, in a voice from which I knew that something illegal was going to happen. "Do enlighten me"

"This means war" She seethed like an angry cat, snapped the paper from my hands and left

* * *

"- - as you all know I'm, I mean, Hercule was, chubby and looked like a penguin but.." the little, fat man in a black and white suit said to all the people that were gathered around the long table full of delicious foods. His last words got the crowd to laugh and some even snorted saying "No way"

Shirley grimaced and knew this was the right time. Clinging her spoon to her glass she got everybody's attention to her. "Haha! That was a very good one Mr.Prob.. I mean, Monsieur Poirot"  
The crowd laughed once more.  
"But I think I have a joke that fits this party" Shirley said ending her sentence.  
"Yes! Tell us a joke!" "We need a good laugh!"

_And a good laugh you shall get Mister_, Shirley thought and smiled cunningly. "Alright, it goes like this: The seven dwarfs went to a local library. They asked from the librarian: 'Do you know if there is a 1,50m high nun in England?' 'No,' the librarian said, 'No there isn't' 'Well, is there a 1,50m high nun in Europe?" 'No,' the librarian said after a while, 'No there isn't' 'Is there a 1,50m high nun in the world?' 'No there's not' said the librarian. After that all SIX dwarfs started dancing around the seventh one and singed: 'Grumpy shagged a penguin! Grumpy shagged a penguin!'"

At this point the whole crowd went dead silent. In the same moment, Shirley threw her first layer of clothes off, only to reveal the trench coat and the Victorian era clothes beneath it. From her pocked she pulled out a deerstalker hat and placed it to her head. In one long jump she was on top of the table.

"What.. What is this?" demanded the man who played Poirot. "This is the revenge from the Holmes family. You sir," she said, pointing at the man in question, "Couldn't even find a needle from a haystack!" And with that said, from somewhere she had gotten in her hands a cake with the pipe sign on top of it, and she threw the cake to 'Poirot's' face with a triumphant cry.

All the people in the room went "ooh!" after Shirley's little stunt. Needles to say she had to run away from the scene as fast as she could. It was only a good thing some members of the Holmes family have long legs, just like she has..

_-Jenny Watson_


	4. The Greenhouse

I wanted to introduce the house where Shirley lives with her father. I know the story teller point-of-view changes suddenly; I noticed it later but didn't bother to change it. Sorry :)

* * *

**The Greenhouse **

At exactly 9.00 AM Jenny rode her bike through the gates of Holmes estate. The long drive way had large oak trees running beside it on both sides. It was some 500 metres long, and ended in front of a massive stone house. The front yard was big enough to have room for 3 cars, but right now there was none.

Coming to a stop she left her bike leaning against one of the stone pillars. She went to the door and rang the bell. After four minutes she ran the bell again, and some minutes after she rang again. Nobody came. Sighing in frustration, she started thinking that Shirley had forgot their appointment. Sure, they had decided on this day two weeks ago, but it was so unlike Shirley to forgot things.

Jenny took a step to the nearest window and peeked inside. She didn't see anyone, nor did anything see alarming to her. Returning to the door she put her hand to the doorknob and turned it. To her surprise, the door opened and revealed a spacious lobby. It was a beautiful place, for it seemed that everything had been just recently brought here. She could smell the scent of fresh flowers on the table near her.

Long and wide staircase lead up to the second level of the big house. Jenny was quite sure there was a big attic as well, because she had seen a line of small windows up there when she had come.

"Shirley?" she yelled and closed the door behind her. No answer came. "Shirley?" she yelled again. Everything seemed quiet. A little annoyed, she went to library room. Opening the door she could literally feel the scent of old books swishing past her when she came in. The huge room's walls were covered in rows of books, and the rows went all the way up to meet the ceiling. The room itself was at least 8 metres in height. She went over to the middle of the room, where she thought she might find Shirley curled up on the sofa. She wasn't there. On to the next room then..

After library she went to the kitchen, then to the basement where the shooting area / gunroom was, after that to the laboratory room and finally she stepped on to Shirley's own room. Jenny had always envied Shirley's room, for it was very spacious and comfortable. The whole floor of the room was covered in an oriental red Persian carpet. There was her trophy cabinet with glass doors (filled with cups and medals, plus some honour papers), which was there only because her father wanted it to be (I once hear him say to Shirley that "You must be able to see the things you have achieved, in order to pursue new achievements"). Her computer corner, her laptop on her Victorian era bed, the long closet for clothes on the end of the room.. Everything seemed perfectly normal. Including the fact that the room was in disorder, as usual. Papers, books, jewellery, clothes, make-up things, CDs, photographs... Everything looked to be in the wrong place. But for her the room was perfect. Although when you saw her you wouldn't believe she liked living in the middle of that mess.

* * *

_This is where the point-of-view changes.. _

* * *

Smiling and shaking my head merrily, I started downstairs once again. I heard it when I was walking along the main corridor; a distant melody, which seemed to come from the outside. Slowing my pace, I crept slowly and used the sound as my guide. Soon I was standing in front of massive doors, which I hadn't seen before. The doors were made from red oak, and the job was beautifully done. Biting her lip in anxiety she opened the doors and was met by something she wouldn't have dared to even dream of.

The enormous size of the greenhouse was the first thing that struck me. A wide, stone, staircase lead down to the ground floor of this beautiful house which walls were made entirely of glass panels. I could see the metal strings that opened and closed the big panels above the greenhouse. Right now they were closed. The warm humid air had hit my face when I had come inside. I could feel the small drops of moisture on my face.

And the plants and flowers and trees then! I think I have never seen such a beautiful place, beside the London Botanic garden. And think that this huge greenhouse is behind the Holmes' estate main building! I am not quite sure, but there must have been at least a hundred different floras' there. I could hear the soft music better now.

"Shirley?" I enquired my friend. From somewhere I could hear the muffled sound of my friend. "Jenny"  
"Yes, it's me. Did you forget that we were supposed to meet today?" I asked her, concerned that she wasn't all that well after all.

Then I finally saw her. She emerged from the green lush of the greenhouse, onto a path that was done to snake around the floor. My friend smiled at me brightly. "No, of course not. Why do you think I left the door open for you?" she answered to me and turned on her heels "Come with me. I want you to see something", and after that she briskly started walking along the path.

I quickly hopped down the stairs, taking two steps at a time, and rushed after my friend.


End file.
